The subject application is directed generally to document processing operations. The application is particularly applicable to document processing operations that include functionality derived from complementary abilities of multiple, networked devices.
Document processing devices include printers, scanners, copiers, facsimile devices, and the like. Modern day document processing devices are often built as complex, multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs), which include two or more document processing functions. Various devices may also include functions such as finishing options or media options. By way of example, some devices may include staplers, hole-punchers or collators. Some devices may have different media trays stocking different paper sizes. Other devices may have color printing capability while others are relegated to black-and-white output. A typical office environment will have document processing devices with multiple variations of functions or capabilities. A user must determine which device has the capability to perform a desired document processing operation, locate that device, and commence a job when it becomes available. However, certain desired document processing operations may require several functions which no device available to a user is capable of performing by itself.